


Bad Vibrations

by reeby10



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Vomiting, but not like graphic descriptions of it, hair petting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 07:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11963049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: Cisco has some side effects from a bad vibe, but Harry's there to help.





	Bad Vibrations

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot until literally 24 hours ago that it was almost the end of [Harrisco Fest](http://heckyeahharrisco.tumblr.com/post/163673213586/heck-yeah-welcome-to). So here is a thing I wrote in like an hour last night :D I used the prompt "Harry holding Cisco’s hair back" so thanks to whoever submitted that!

Cisco groaned as he dry heaved into the toilet again, sweat beading along his forehead, making him feel sticky and gross. A gentle hand danced along his hairline, making sure that every wispy little hair was pulled back, no chance of him getting vomit in it, which he knew from experience was an incredibly unpleasant experience. The part of his brain that wasn’t concentrated on the way his stomach was still roiling was grateful for the gesture.

Finally, he felt like he was done retching. He leaned his head on the cool porcelain, eyes sliding shut for a moment. His whole body felt weak and shaky, an unfortunate side effect of the earlier vibe and subsequent vomiting. They really needed to figure out why some universes’ vibrations made him so sick.

“You finished yet, Ramon?” Harry asked from behind him, the worried tone belying the sharp words.

Cisco nodded, grimacing a little when the movement made his head begin to pound. The talented fingers in his hair instinctively dug in a little, massaging as they moved through the damp strands. “Yeah,” he replied after a moment, clearing his throat against the gritty, sour taste in his mouth. Fuck, he always hated that part of throwing up. “I think so.”

There was brief pause and the clink of a glass, then there was a cold glass of water being pressed into the side of his head. He let the chill of the glass soothe the pain in his head for a moment before reaching up to take it. Taking a big gulp, he swished it around his mouth and spit a few times to rinse the disgusting taste of bile out before chugging the rest in one go.

Harry took the empty glass and refilled it without prompting, his other hand never pausing from running through Cisco’s hair. It was romantic almost, or would be with anyone else, Cisco thought with bemusement as he drank the second glass much more slowly. He wouldn’t have thought Harry would be the mother hen type, but here they were. It might have been better if they weren’t in a lab bathroom in the middle of the night, but they were used to weirder circumstances by now.

“Feeling better?” Harry asked, more gruffly this time. Cisco finally looked up, a smile pulling at the corner of his mouth before he could help it. Harry frowned. “What?”

“You’re much nicer than you try to make people think you are.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “Apparently you’ve finally gone crazy from the vibing or the vomiting or both,” he said dryly. “Not that it would be hard. Or surprising, really.”

“Oh, shut up,” Cisco retorted, though there was no heat to it. He let his eyes drift shut again, just for a moment, as he enjoyed the fingers still playing in his hair. “Thanks for staying with me while I puked my guts out.”

Harry hummed, sliding his hand out of Cisco’s hair. Cisco only had a second to mourn the loss before Harry was leaning forward and leaving a soft, lingering kiss on his forehead. “Get some sleep,” Harry said as he pulled back and turned, walking out the door.

Cisco stared after him, cheeks burning with sudden heat as he tried to figure out what the fuck just happened. Well, he’d pretty much forgotten about the terrible vibe that had him puking his guts out at least. He thought it probably was time to brush his teeth and try to sleep a bit. And in the morning, he’d find out exactly what Harry meant by that kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, feel free to come hit me up [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
